is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona
'''Fiona '''is Owen's ex-partner and one of Adam Peterson's friends and members of Safeplanet serving as the recurring antagonist throughout his main story route. Appearance Fiona has clear skin, bluish-gray eyes and back-length long black hair commonly collected in a braid on the left side of her head. She does not usually use makeup. She has two outfits on her portrait; her first outfit where she works as the table provider at the restaurant, she presents a simple and low cut pale blue dress under a black jacket and black heels. Her most common outfit when she meets Adam along with Owen after he and the player had surfed on the beach and during the campfire, she wore a dark brown loose tube top, very short brown denim shorts with a black belt around her waist and pink sandals and gray soles. Her long black hair is loose in a wavy style and wears a black necklace on her neck with a black gem pendant in front. This is her casual attire throughout the story after her first outfit. Personality Similar to Lana and Doris, Fiona can be described in the game as being jealous and envious. She always berates the player to think she was one of Adam's female fans or groupies that he always hangs out with which is why Adam corrects her saying that she was not a groupie. She also shows her annoyance when Adam is always talking to the player which also shows her jealousy towards them. She also likes Adam so much to the point of showing her awful behavior towards the player that she wants him causing the player to leave much to Adam's confusion. In the near end of Chapter 2, she was shown to be disgusted when Adam had already surfed with the player at the beach. In Chapter 3, Fiona is also shown to be confrontational when she was confronted by the player as she believes she was pretending to date Adam. But Adam was the one who invited her to surf on the beach. Her confrontation with the player was demonstrated in Chapter 8 which forces the player to have a cat fight with her inside the bathroom because of her feelings towards Adam and for making horrible remarks about her causing Adam and Owen to stop the fight as Adam reveals to the player that he likes her which resulted in Fiona getting rejected by him. Fiona still remained friends with her ex-partner, Owen, after they broke up and they were always seen together during the rallying in the Peterson Industries. She was also seen to be a passionate activist and Safeplanet member during the rallying when she showed her disgust to Peterson industries and other big corporations. Allies *Adam Peterson *Owen *Derrick Enemies *The Main Character (Adam) *Ryan Carter *Mr. Peterson *Lisa Parker Gallery Fiona and MC cat fight (3).png Adam & Fiona ad.jpg Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Adam Peterson Category:Big Bads Category:Bullies Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Article Stubs Category:Activists Category:Brats Category:Anarchists Category:Promiscuous